Voldemort After Death
by LenaRoseTheNerd
Summary: Voldemort and his few still loyal Death Eaters are trying to get him out of the underworld. Will he ever really die?
1. Chapter 1

Nico was walking down the streets of New York City past the battleground from a few months ago. He felt pained by the losses of those couple of days, and the years before it. But, being a child of Hades and all, he had learned to deal with death. It also helped to know that all those who died had gone to Elysium.

Nico recalled trying to convince his father to come to the battle, and the stressful moments worrying about his friends, even though he _could_ visit them if they died, but it's not like he could be BFFs with ghosts, all though he had done it before.

He walked along the street and something shiny in the gutter caught his eye. He walked over and picked it up. On closer observation he saw it was a MythOMagic card. It was Hephaestus. He had 6000 attack points. Not that he kept track. That game was for kids. He found himself pocketing it anyways; it was a special edition silver card.

Nico walked on.

He gazed up at the Empire State Building. "Ah, admiring the architecture, sonny." crackled a voice from the side of him.

"Uh, you could say that." said Nico, his eyes fixed towards the sky, were he knew Olympus stood miles above. Nico looked over towards the voice and was surprised to see a man in a black suit carrying a brief case, yet he responded in a bored tone, "Oh, hi Alecto." The man then transformed into a leathery-skinned monster.

"Are you going to the big meeting today?"

"I still haven't decided." Said Nico, his eyes again fixed on the sky.

"Considering you're here staring at the sky, you're going. Your dad wants you there." She flashed a smile, which would not _ever _happen to anyone but Nico because she was rather nasty to all people.

"I know, and I want to go, but I don't know what's keeping me away."

Alecto showed here claws and forced Nico into the building.

"Six hundredth floor please."

"No such thing."

"There's a furie outside."

The man at the desk looked up alarmed and chucked the keys at Nico. He walked into the elevator and put in the key.

Nico zoomed of to Olympus.

He walked down the path leading towards the meeting. Annabeth was still working on redesigning Olympus, so all the mess had been cleaned up, but there were no buildings. As he walked down the path he saw people and mythical creatures everywhere.

Nico got to the meeting just in time. This meeting was a new thing. Half-bloods (plus Rachel) got to come and help the gods with their decisions. Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Clarisse, and a few other older campers were there. Everyone was talking and walking around. Nico decided to talk to his dad.

When he walked over Hades and Ares were in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh, hello Nico, I was just telling Ares here about a soul that has been stranded in DOA recording studios for over 10 years. The torture that awaits him is much, much, worse. I've had over 10 years to think of a punishment and I still can't. Later today I'm telling Charon to bring him down."

"Who could be so evil?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

A minute later, the meeting began. The half-bloods sat down in a smaller circle inside the newly completed full circle of thrones since all the minor gods' thrones were now added.

"Firstly," said Zeus, "I believe we should have a team of people ready to fight small battles if they are needed. Like, what do you call them, minute men?"

"For once, I agree" said Poseidon, "If something should happen, some force of evil should arise that we need help defeating or that is small enough we can't get involved we need a team of Demigods to help."

"All in favor raise your hands," said Zeus. Most of the gods' hands were raised and half of the Demigods' were.

"Then it's settled, who would like to join?" several half-bloods' hands shot up, when one boy, around 13 asked "This stuff will be actual battle stuff, right? Not unimportant things like running errands for you guys, right."

"Right." Said Zeus, Nico was wondering if anything was _left._

In the rest of the meeting they discussed things like Annabeth's plans for Olympus and how to enforce the rumors that the mortals have come up with to explain everyone in New York falling asleep and why when they woke up everything was destroyed.

Nico left the meeting an hour later. He then took a bus back to his school and was a normal kid for the next two months.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico woke up on his last day of school, two weeks before camp started. He was going early. So far he had made through the year with only a few monsters and a couple close calls with death.

He hoisted himself out of bed and put on some cloths. Then he threw a shoe at his roommate. His roommate, Alex, slept threw the alarm clock so Nico had to wake him up.

They made their way down to class. First they had math. Then science. Then social studies, ect.

It came to the Greek mythology test and Nico smirked to himself.

**Who was the God of the Underworld?**

Nico wanted to laugh out loud.

**What gifts did his children possess? **

LOL. This was to easy.

Then, Percy broke through the window and Annabeth the door. Everyone else screamed. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Always with the dramatic entrance."

"Quick, Nico we've got an emergance." Said Annabeth.

"Bad enough to come in through the window?"

"Hey, that was a communicational error!" said Percy.

"Let's go." Said Annabeth, then she leaded everyone through the window.

Thalia was outside listening to here iPod. When she saw the group she started walking with them to Mrs. O'Leary the Hellhound.

"What's going on?" said Nico.

"We'll explain when we get there."

Then Mrs. O'Leary started running towards a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was used to these kinds of things, but since the Titan War things had calmed down a lot.

Percy fell of Mrs. O'Leary as soon as they got to Camp Half-Blood. "I've always hated shadow travel" he said.

"So why am I here?" said Nico.

"Well, it's not common knowledge but there's not _just_ the Greek Gods out there. There are other gods, too, but we don't get along with them. Also, there are wizards and witches. About 40 years ago in England a dark wizard was gaining power. He was defeated by a boy named Harry Potter, who was just a baby at the time, in 1981. 16 years later he came back to power and was again defeated by Harry Potter. For the past twelve years he's been hiding under benches at DOA recording studios waiting for his followers to come and sneak him out.

"But, he doesn't know is, as there are different gods and wizards, ect. out there, there are also different Underworlds, Hells, Heavens, ect. Well, if someone is so bad the personally catch Hades attention (which is unlikely since we all try to ignore the wizards) they come here since we," Annabeth smirked a little, "do have the best torturing methods around."

"Wait," said Percy, puzzled, " How could he die twice?"

"That would take a lot to explain, Chiron hasn't even told me yet."

"In short, a dirty wizard trick," said Nico "He cheated death. Not many wizards chose that path, not many even know that path exists. Some chose to be ghosts, but more chose death. But what he did, I mean I'm the child of Hades and even I don't like murder. It's even worse then a soul for a soul." He seemed to be mostly talking to himself now, and that's how you could tell Thailia had her headphones in because she was still nodding like she was agreeing with something. Percy ripped them out of her ears.

"Hey, I've already heard the story" she said

"Ya, well she told it a heck of a lot better this time, now I can somehow understand some things a tiny bit."

"So anyways," Annabeth cut in, "Hades needed us, and he even invited some wizards to come help"

"You still haven't explained _why _he needs our help."

"I'll explain that more when the wizards come." With that they walked to the dining hall, which was where Chiron had told us to meet him.

"The wizards should be here soon." He said. And with that the fireplace turned bright green.


	5. Chapter 5

8 wizards stepped out of the Flames. They all looked about 30, but still ready for battle.

"Okay," said Chiron, "Now that everyone is here, you might want to know why. Well, Lord Voldemort has been in DOA recording studios for the past 13 years, when Hades' guards went to get him he was hiding. They brought him to be tortured and yesterday day he was gone, it will take days to find a way out of the Under World. Hades will work on securing the Under World while you hunt him down." The wizards looked confused at the mention of Under World, Percy couldn't figure out why, if some demigods had heard of wizards obviously _these _wizards had heard of them.

"Well let's get going then." Said Nico. They started to walk down to get armor and the wizards followed awkwardly behind.

Ron, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Percy, and George followed behind the four teenagers. "They're a little young, don't you think." Said Ron.

"Hey, I was that age when I died." Said Harry casually

"We were younger then them when we opened the Chamber of Secrets, saved the Philosipher's Stone, fought dementors, started the D-"

"I get it." Ron interrupted.

They found themselves outside a building and the children went inside, the wizards followed. They saw the demigods putting on a lot of big metal armor pieces. "What do you need those for?" said Ron, pointing at the armor.

"_Well_, if you don't want to get run through with a sword I suggest you put some on." Said a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, mate, but your not going to accomplish much against Voldemort with a sword." George said.

"Well if you have a better idea then you better speak up."

"Aah, Thalia-" The girl with the long blond hair and gray eyes started to say.

"No, no I want to see this."

"Suit yourself." George shrugged.

Thalia's eyes got big just as a blast of red came from The older red-headed boy's, well, what was it, Thalia guessed a wand. She stepped backwards and nearly tripped as her vision went black and _something_ started crawling across her face.

"George!" said Hermione fiercely, "What the Hell have you done!" she ran to help Thalia. "Were trying to work _together _not _kill _each other."

"It's going to _kill_ her?" cried Annabeth as she and the other demigods rushed to Thalia's side.

"Nah, Hermione's always been one with exaggerations." Said the younger red-headed boy. "It's just a bat bogey hex, I'm Ron by the way, this is my wife Hermione, my sister Ginny, her husband Harry, my brothers George and Percy, Luna, and Neville." By this time Thalia's face had cleared and George's face was mysteriously covered in boils, which had appeared during all the confusion courtesy of Percy Weasley's wand.

"Shall we go then?" said Percy Weasley.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update! This takes place In Summer 2011 (a year after the last book takes place) and please comment, I don't mid criticism as long as it's not mean.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I have arranged for you to travel by floo powder to the location closest to the Underworld's entrance." Said Chiron. This concept looked quite familiar to the wizards, but to Percy sounded like some form of marijuana. Soon enough he was shoved into the flames and told to keep his elbows in as he was swirled, spun, twisted, twirled, turned upside down, bashed, banged, scraped, scratched, and by the time he did a summersault into an elegant hotel bedroom he was so cut and bloody the only thing he could mutter was "Again, again, again!"

Somebody in the corner of the room chuckled. Percy looked up and saw a person who looked like he had come straight from "motor cycle fire explosion death match with lots of fire and explosions". "Oh, hey Ares, why are you here?"

"They sent me to make sure you runts have a good battle strategy and won't go messing anything up."

"Oh, well then."

At camp, they were still trying to shove Thalia into the fireplace, and she was putting up a fight when finally Neville shoved her into the depths of the flame as they all shouted the name of the hotel, throwing the powder in her face. She came out gagging and coughing as Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse and the other demigods who had been chosen for the mission tumbled onto the hearth, which was rather uncomfortable considering the were all were wearing assorted armor and carrying swords, daggers, bow and arrows, and other random pointy objects.

As the demigods stumbled out of the way of the flames that were once again turning green as the wizards all fell out of the chimney one by one so gracefully it was almost mockingly. Although, one member of the group was noticeably absent.

"Where's George?"

"You mean me?" he said, popping up out of thin air behind Annabeth. The wizards and even a few demigods fell over laughing as Annabeth screamed until she realized what had happened a second later. It was so perfect it was almost as if Chiron had told them to do it, which, no doubt, he had.

They started to construct their battle strategy after everyone was introduced to Ares. The hotel they were at was clearly one that was just meant to look good on online photos and at first impressions, although everything was perfectly clean, the bathroom seemed to have a lack of soap and a roll of paper towels where the toilet paper should be, also, the beds appeared to be stuffed with newspapers instead of a mattress.

"Well I just figured we'd break into the Underworld, we cause a ruckus, and Harry does what he does best," said Ron, "Send some spells and kick some Voldemort ass." The demigods stared.

"Well, it's worked before."

"I think we need to go with a more strategic approach," said Annabeth, "How many of us are there?" She counted. "Around twenty, so everyone partner up, we'll all patrol different parts of the Underworld and a few wizards and a few demigods will try to track down Voldemort, so now we need to decide who's on that team."

"Well, Nico, resident death boy himself," said Percy, "who else?" Percy Weasley, Percy Jackson, Luna, Harry, and a boy named Steve from the Nemesis cabin all ended up on the squad.

"We will communicate with these." Said Annabeth after assigning everyone areas to patrol, she held up walkie-talkies. "They will help us talk to each other and alert everyone if we see Voldemort. They had to teach a few of the wizards to use them and then they headed down stairs.

They walked through a few a few crowded streets full of people with small dogs they were carrying in their purse, shopping bags, and layers of cloths they obviously thought looked good, because it was eighty degrees and they were wearing scarves and hats. They arrived outside a building only they seemed to be able to see, with DOA recording studios printed on the door.

"Well, that's an interesting name for the Underworld." Said Hermione.

Nico nodded, "That's LA for you." He said as he pushed open the door.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had issues with my computer breaking, and having about two hours of free time a day because I have problems with signing up for just about every after school activity that my school/town offers. Also, please, Please, PLEASE comment. And I realize this is supposed to take place after the Lost Hero, but there obviously some problems there, so maybe it didn't happen, or they found Percy, or if you have any ideas about that please comment!**

**P.S. I also want to recommend a Percy Jackson website, , their podcast is awesome!**


End file.
